roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Drama
March 22 – August 30, 2014 Global Drama is the third season of Roleplay Reborn. It takes place in a decrepit old plane which travels around the world and departs from York, Ontario. The season features nineteen contestants and twenty-three episodes. The season's main protagonist is Heather, and the main antagonist is Alejandro. The central love triangle this season occurs between Alejandro, Courtney, and Heather. The season starts on an aircraft runway. Seventeen players arrive to the location altogether via helicopter and are divided into three teams: Team Victory, Team Amazon, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. The competition lasts for seven weeks, being mainly even in gender with four males and three females in the final seven; overall, eighteen passengers are eliminated until Heather wins the season and the million dollars in Global Drama: Alejandro vs. Heather vs. Sierra. It is preceded by Studio Drama and is succeeded by Toxic Drama. __NOEDITSECTION__ Information * Episode count: 23 * Player count: 19 * Main protagonist: Heather * Secondary protagonist: Sierra * Main antagonist: Alejandro * Secondary antagonist: Blaineley * Winner: Heather Episodes * 3x01 - Around the World in Fifty Days (March 22, 2014) * 3x02 - In Da Nile (March 22, 2014) * 3x03 - New York Pity (March 29, 2014) * 3x04 - Meat Your Maker (March 29, 2014) * 3x05 - London Bridgette (April 19, 2014) * 3x06 - What You Sea Is What You Get (April 19, 2014) * 3x07 - The Jungle Crooks (May 3, 2014) * 3x08 - Raiders of the Lame Art (May 3, 2014) * 3x09 - Eat Prey, Love (June 28, 2014) * 3x10 - Holly-wouldn't (June 28, 2014) * 3x11 - Great Barrier Beef (July 6, 2014) * 3x12 - Revenge Is Swede (July 6, 2014) * 3x13 - Wedding Smashers (July 6, 2014) * 3x14 - Brometheus (July 12, 2014) * 3x15 - Great Al of China (July 12, 2014) * 3x16 - Ice to Beat You (July 19, 2014) * 3x17 - Condor over Yonder (July 19, 2014) * 3x18 - The Lion Game (August 2, 2014) * 3x19 - Get Rich or Dino Tryin' (August 23, 2014) * 3x20 - TBA (August 23, 2014) * 3x21 - TBA (August 23, 2014) * 3x22 - Global Drama: Alejandro vs. Heather vs. Sierra (August 30, 2014) * 3x23 - TBA (August 30, 2014) Teams Team Amazon Team Amazon is one of three teams this season, consisting of Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra, and Tyler. Throughout the season, they win nine out of twelve pre-merge challenges and vote off Gwen. They are the superior team this season. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is one of three teams this season, consisting of Alejandro, Blaineley, Duncan, Geoff, Justin, Lindsay, Sadie, and Trent. Throughout the season, they win three out of twelve pre-merge challenges and vote off Sadie, Blaineley, and Lindsay. Team Victory Team Victory is one of three teams this season, consisting of Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Harold, Leshawna, and Noah. Throughout the season, they win zero out of twelve pre-merge challenges and vote off Noah, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Cody, and DJ. They are the inferior team this season. Category:Seasons Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki